


Casual Conversation

by allislaughter



Series: Copper Wires [11]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Benny left in a panic the day before, GCBC decide to go check on him to make sure he's alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Conversation

Bad Cop pulled up in front of Benny's house and went up to the door, staring at it intensely. "He wouldn't hear if I knocked, would he?"

"He comes into our house unannounced all of the time," Good Cop decided, tapping in the code for the airlock. "He shouldn't mind if we went into his.

Bad Cop hummed and hurried through both doors into the familiar 80s themed "moonbase", glancing around for any sign of the spaceman. "Benny?" he called. "Are you here?"

There was a small thud and a weak "in here" from one of the rooms further back, and Bad Cop followed it to Benny's bedroom where he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Benny called.

Bad Cop let himself in and frowned as he watched Benny lay half on the ground with just his legs in bed, the pillows displaced, and the blanket caught around his body. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Benny yawned. "Just had a rough night."

"It's three in the afternoon."

"Oh, like you never slept odd hours," Benny sighed. "Help me up, dude?"

Good Cop reached down to help him untangle and then helped him to his feet. "About yesterday…"

"Did you eat all of the cookies already?" Benny asked. "I forgot to grab some on my way out."

Bad Cop pulled a sandwich bag from his pocket and handed over the cookies. "They're a little squished. But seriously, about yesterday…?"

"Let me get dressed first, and then we can talk," Benny answered, dropping his shoulders. "This is a little much to take, sorry."

Good Cop nodded and patted his shoulder fondly. "I'll wait in the kitchen."

"See you in a bit," Benny replied, going to his wardrobe as Good Cop left the room.

A few minutes later, Benny trudged into the kitchen in one of his old 70s shirts, and he bustled about the kitchen getting breakfast before sitting down across from Good Cop. "I don't know what to say," he told him first thing.

"Don't worry, buddy," Good Cop smiled at him. "Just relax." Bad Cop frowned at him. "So, you didn't even realize you had gone so long without having your spacesuit on?"

"You kept distracting me with cookies and poetry and junk," Benny shrugged. "I completely forgot until you pointed it out. But, you know, forgetfulness is my whole problem."

Good Cop frowned. "And when I did point it out?"

"I panicked," Benny answered before taking a large bite of is food. "Like I almost did earlier before you made me write you that stupid poem. I mean, even if I am getting better, I don't think it's enough yet…"

"It doesn't need to be," Good Cop assured him. "No one's trying to force you to get better, and everyone will be there for you no matter if you do or don't."

"It's kind of scary, y'know?" Benny asked. "What if I went back to how I was before? If I went through another drastic personality change? Everyone started avoiding me after the first time. I don't think I could handle it if everyone thought I was too weird to hang out with a second time."

"That's not going to happen," Bad Cop insisted.

Benny sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'd still have Moppy."

Bad Cop sighed and decided not to argue. "Are you alright now, at least?"

"Oh, yeah, totally," Benny nodded. "Sleeping really helped a lot, once I actually fell asleep. Did you really come out here to check on me?"

Good Cop nodded. "Of course! I was worried about you."

"Awww, you're adorable," Benny cooed. "Hey, I totally forgot. Did you want something to eat or drink?"

"I'm fine," Bad Cop answered. They lapsed into silence after that, giving Benny time to finish his breakfast. Bad Cop then glanced up at Benny and frowned at him. "Benny, I've been wondering…"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Why did you choose to visit me that one time? The time with the cherries, remember?"

Benny blinked and chuckled awkwardly. "Oh, I never told you?"

Good Cop shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not."

Benny took in a sharp breath and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, well… I dunno, man, I was just feeling lonely I guess. Everyone else was busy or I couldn't get a hold of them, and then I thought 'I haven't seen the Cops in a while' and the next thing I knew I was in your house, floating over you and saying hi."

Bad Cop sighed and shook his head. "You just randomly decided to come in without even knocking?"

Shrugging, Benny nodded at him. "Yeah, because we're friends, right? And friends can do that- At least they _used_ to be able to do that."

Bad Cop stared at him and frowned. "Benny, I hardly knew you back then. We were acquaintances at best."

"Well, I wanted to _be_ friends," Benny argued. "Would you really have let me into your life if I had knocked on your door?"

"Well… No," he admitted.  "I'd probably just shut you out."

Benny nodded. "Exactly. I mean, I can rely on you to be there when I need you. Apparently you don't get out much when you aren't working, right?"

Good Cop smiled and lifted his brow. "When you need me?"

Benny smiled, though the look in his eyes showed that it was forced. "Oh- Haha- Did I say that…?" He sighed and shrugged, then glancing up at Good Cop with a frown. "Okay, so, I kind of get lonely a lot. I don't really have anyone, y'know? Well, I have more friends now, but usually they're busy with things, like Emmet and Lucy making gross kissy faces at each other, Batman being a hero, Uni-Kitty rebuilding Cloud Cuckooland, Metalbeard being out on the sea a lot… And you know I only really got close to my space pals again recently. Besides that, all I really have is Moppy, but he's been a real jerk ever since I started hanging out with you more." He glanced around and then leaned in to whisper. "I think he's jealous."

Humming, Good Cop leaned in as well. "What about any family?"

Benny blinked. "Dude, I already mentioned my space pals. They're like siblings to me."

"Biological family, Benny," Bad Cop sighed.

"Oh," Benny answered. He frowned, furrowing his brow, and answered quickly, "Let's not talk about my family."

Bad Cop paused to stare at him before he could find the words to speak again. "Wait, what was that about?"

"What was what?" Benny asked.

"You just got really angry about that," Bad Cop pointed out. "Is it something I did wrong bringing it up, or something they did wrong so that you don't want to talk about it?"

Benny sat straight and stared at him in return, his face contorting into a look of confusion. "Dude, that's like the weirdest way to ask that question ever."

Good Cop smiled sheepishly and chuckled nervously. "Well, you don't want me to talk about them. I just want to make sure I don't say anything else offensive about it."

"Does it really matter?" he asked. "I don't want to talk about them."

"I guess it doesn't…" Good Cop replied. "Sorry, Benny, I didn't want to make you upset."

The silence dragged on again, and the two of them looked at separate walls, biding their time until something would give and flood out the previous awkwardness. Good Cop began to hum a light tune and twiddled his thumbs as he waited.

"They called me crazy."

"Hmm?" Good Cop asked, glancing at Benny again.

"After the accident, once I had recovered for the most part," Benny clarified. "The hospital had me live with them until they were sure I could live on my own. They called me crazy. And then they saw the space logic and decided I wasn't actually human, not who I claimed to be. I haven't spoken to any of them since. I didn't forget my name because of the accident, I forgot because I didn't want… You know…"

Bad Cop frowned and straightened his back. "Benny…"

"You were really lucky, y'know?" Benny continued. "You got your persona logic and your parents supported you anyway. I got into an accident that ruined my career and mental fitness and my family leaves me behind. Well, forget them!" He slammed his hands onto the table and rose to his feet. "I got to help save the universe and make some of the best friends ever who accept me no matter what!"

Bad Cop stared at him, blinking dumbly as he tried to comprehend the sudden anger. After a few false starts, and once Benny sat down again, he asked, "You know what I noticed?"

"What?" Benny asked, tilting his head slightly.

"You didn't talk about these kind of things before you started spending time with me," Bad Cop pointed out. "I'm… I'm sorry. I never meant to cause you to think about things like this."

Benny quickly shook his head and laughed. "No way, man, don't blame yourself! I mean, you know what one of the rules on Cloud Cuckooland was? No negativity at all. And I actually had to _live_ there unlike most of the other Master Builders since I really had nowhere else to go. I mean, sure, it was easier to ignore it back then and stay happy, even when I heard people talking behind my back, but I can't say I regret telling you all of this. It's nice actually saying it to a person I trust for once."

"And you actually trust me?" Bad Cop asked to clarify.

"I haven't told anyone else even half the things I tell you," Benny answered with a wink. "I mean… I might be getting better, I might not… But I'm definitely not the same as I was when I first went into your house and the cherries thing happened, I'll admit. And you're not the same either."

"I'm not?" Good Cop asked.

"Nope!" Benny answered. "Bad Cop used to be angrier with me all the time, and Good Cop used to be more flirtatious."

"You knew?!" Good Cop asked, his face turning red.

"Dude," Benny laughed. "I know flirting when I see it, even if I'm not all that into it myself."

Good Cop chuckled nervously and then buried his face into his palms. "At least you didn't respond to it," he sighed. "Bad Cop probably would have chased you off…"

"You mean he wasn't trying to already?" Benny asked, frowning. "Man, do you both like me or something?"

"Not like that!" Bad Cop insisted. "We're friends! That's it!"

"Good, I was worried," Benny sighed. "I mean… You're a better friend than I ever had ever."

"Exactly," Bad Cop agreed.

"Also, never try to strip in front of me again," Benny told him, winking again.

"I was only planning on taking off my shirt," Good Cop insisted. He sighed and nodded. "Alright, I promise." Bad Cop sighed and shook his head and then looked up at Benny again. "You're going to be alright now, right? I should get to work. Good Cop wants to set up the surprise birthday party for one of the robots."

"You throw your robots birthday parties?" Benny asked, grinning. "That's so cute! Tell them I said happy birthday, okay? And, yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Alright, great." Bad Cop nodded and stood up. Good Cop then held out his arms for a hug, and Benny gratefully supplied one. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" he asked.

"Sure thing," Benny nodded. "See you, Cops."

"Bye, Benny. I'll see you later."


End file.
